


The Lady's Surrender

by HannaM



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel suggests a new game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady's Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompts cute, pout, smile, velvet

Lizzie makes a face at the chess pieces lined up in front of her. She knows their names. She knows one moves diagonally, and one moves in straight lines. She just can't remember which is which.   
  
"Are you going to make a move?" Ciel is impatient.   
  
Her gloved hand hovers uncertainly over the rook. Diagonally? Straight? Lizzie takes a deep breath and lifts the rook-  
  
"No, no." Ciel's frown deepens. "You can't move that piece- there's a pawn in front of it. On your first turn you can only move pawns or knights."  
  
"Oh." She'd forgotten completely about knights. "Knights move in L shapes, right?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"And they can… jump over pawns?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
Lizzie pouts, setting down the rook. "This game isn't cute at all!"  
  
"You asked me to teach you how to play."  
  
It was true-- but she'd only done it because she wanted a reason to spend more time with Ciel. They were engaged, after all. They should see more of each other. But he was always so busy…  
  
Lizzie plucks the leftmost pawn up and moves it to the next diagonal square.  
  
Ciel sighs and closes his eye in obvious exasperation. "No. Let me show you."  
  
He gets to his feet and crosses behind her, reaching for the pawn she just moved. "Look." Ciel's arm brushes against hers as he leans over her, indicating with the pawn the exact spaces she's permitted to move to. He smells of bergamot and lavender. It's nice, Lizzie thinks.   
  
"Now, what do you choose?" He's so close-- his cheek is practically brushing against hers. Lizzie turns her face towards his, inhaling the air he's breathing. Almost immediately, Ciel closes the distance between them, his lips grazing hers.   
  
It's a gentle kiss, but Lizzie's heart is pounding so hard it might as well be a passionate embrace. Ciel's only ever kissed her on the cheek before-- and even that was ages ago. This-- her hand reaches up to touch his cheek-- this is something new.   
  
Ciel smiles as he pulls away. "Would you like to play a different game, Elizabeth?"  
  
"A different game?" she echoes, confused.   
  
"One that adults play."  
  
Lizzie doesn't know what he's talking about. But this is Ciel-- she trusts him absolutely, even if he does like boring things like chess. "All right."  
  
He lowers his head to her neck and plants a kiss on it. Lizzie can't help it-- she giggles. "That tickles, Ciel!"   
  
Her laughter stops as his tongue slides against her skin. She's wearing a thick burgundy velvet dress with many flounces and pink ribbons, but suddenly it feels as though she's not wearing anything at all. "C-Ciel…"  
  
Ciel's hand lands on her lap, slowly caressing her leg through the fabric. She can barely feel it, but she shivers all the same as his hand caresses the velvet. Abruptly, his hand bunches up  the thick material, pulling it over her knees, along with her petticoats. Lizzie lets out a squeak of surprise-- they may be engaged, but they're not married yet, and it's simply not proper for him to see her like this! And it's certainly not decent the way his hand is skimming over her drawers, moving scandalously up towards her thigh.   
  
" _Ciel!_ "  
  
Ciel's hand pauses "Do you want me to stop?"   
  
"I…" Lizzie knows that if she asks him to, he will. Most likely they'll never speak of it again. But she's curious-- Ciel is never the one to suggest they do something. And it isn't as if his hand feels particularly bad, just… strange. She takes a deep breath, and shakes her head.   
  
"Open your legs a little bit."   
  
Tentatively, Lizzie obeys. Ciel's hand delves between her legs, and her eyes widen in shock. She should absolutely, positively, tell him to stop, but his breath is playing on her neck and they're never close like this and somehow she doesn't find the words. His hand brushes against bare skin, where fine hair started growing a few years ago, parting folds and finding that bump of flesh that she's never understood the purpose of. She hasn't touched herself there since she was very small and her mother lectured her ferociously on how dirty she was being. But Ciel seems unconcerned, purposefully stroking her flesh as a strange heat begins to build in her.   
  
Just as she's thinking, weakly, of asking what he's doing, Ciel kisses her neck again, and this time it doesn't tickle. He licks her again, and Lizzie stops breathing for a moment. There's less friction between her legs now-- she's becoming peculiarly… wet.   
  
"Ciel…" Lizzie sighs, her legs falling further open. It's so warm, almost uncomfortably so. The ribbon around her neck itches, and she longs to pull it off and give Ciel full access. Impulsively, she reaches for his shoulder, tilting her head up to kiss him again. Without warning, Ciel bites her lip, and as her mouth drops open in surprise, his tongue slips inside, brushing against her own. Lizzie's eyes widen.   
  
It's almost too much- Ciel kissing her, his tongue flicking playfully against hers, fingers working between her thighs. Shyly, she begins to move her own tongue, trying to mimic him. Where did he learn all this?   
  
Lizzie slides closer to him, the arm of the chair digging into her side. She finds herself irrationally annoyed at the chair for coming in between her and Ciel. She leans into him a little bit more and-  
  
"Mmph!"   
  
The chair falls over, depositing Lizzie on top of Ciel. There's a strange hardness against her stomach. Ciel's hand? But his hand is still against her thigh, albeit no longer moving as he squirms underneath her. Lizzie shifts so half her weight is on the carpet, one hand curiously moving towards what she perceives is a bulge in Ciel's trousers. It isn't very polite to touch without asking first, but… she prods at it with a finger. Ciel's visible eye widens. "E-Elizabeth-"  
  
"I've told you, call me Lizzie!" she scolds him fondly. Her hand skims over the protrusion in Ciel's trousers, and he shudders in response. His slightly sticky hand moves from between her legs to the buttons of his own trousers, which he begins to undo. As he unfastens his drawers, Lizzie realizes, blushing, what the bulge must be.   
  
She's never seen a man's…thing before. It looks almost like a root vegetable-- not very cute, to her disappointment. She removes the glove from her right hand before reaching to touch it again. It is a part of Ciel, after all, and for that alone, she could love it. He groans as she grasps it more firmly, her thumb rubbing against the vein.   
  
It occurs to Lizzie that at any moment, Sebastian could come in with the tea tray. What would he think, if he saw them like this? She can't imagine it would surprise him, somehow. But just thinking about the possibility sends a little thrill of heat through her.   
  
Her hand moves up and down Ciel's length, her grip tightening with each stroke. Ciel is sprawled out on the floor now, breath coming in little pants as his eyelid flutters. He's almost smiling. Lizzie wants to see that smile, so badly. Even though her own fingers are getting sticky now, with a white substance that's dripping from the tip, she keeps stroking him, trying not to think of what it would be like if someone besides Sebastian entered the room.   
  
Abruptly, Ciel's hand catches her wrist, stopping her ministrations. "Lizzie."  
  
She beams, delighted that he's remembered to call her by her cuter nickname. "Yes?"  
  
"I want to try something else. But it might hurt, a little."  
  
The strangest warmth ignites in her lower belly. Lizzie's very conscious, suddenly, of the wetness between her legs. "What is it?"   
  
Ciel sits up, his hair roguishly disheveled. He leans towards her, his hand traveling up her leg again. It slides over familiar territory, but then lower, lower, delving between folds until quite suddenly a finger slides _inside her_. She gasps at the intrusion, but it doesn't feel bad at all-- in fact, she finds herself shifting backwards, so the finger can slip deeper in.   
  
"There," Ciel says huskily, his finger curling inside her. "I want to put myself in you there."  
  
"Mmm," Lizzie moans, unable to come up with a coherent answer. It doesn't help that he's sliding a second finger inside as she lays back on the carpet, her heart pounding. If this feels this good-- what will it be like with Ciel's hard part inside her? Can he even fit inside? Dizzy with pleasure, she nods.   
  
He removes his fingers, and for a moment Lizzie feels peculiarly empty. His hand, slick with the clear substance her body has been producing, clasps hers. Ciel bends over her, and she feels his tip brush against her. If Sebastian were to see them like this-- and then he pushes inside her, and she has to bite back a cry of pain as he's… he's so big inside her and… oh, _oh_ , she likes it.   
  
"Are you all right, Elizabeth?"   
  
"Yes," she gasps, her fingers tightening around his. The pain is fading quickly, and she wants him overcome with pleasure. She wants to bring out that smile.   
  
Without warning, he pushes deeper inside her, and her body arches at the glorious feeling of being full with him.   
  
"Ciel," she moans, adoring the almost fierce look in his eye. Slowly, he begins to pull out, and just as she's about to pout, thrusts back in with a force that makes her cry out with delight.   
  
He lifts a finger to his lips. "Let's not attract undue attention, shall we?" His breath is ragged, like hers, and Lizzie is frankly impressed that he's able to speak at all. She nods, though she's not sure how she can possibly hold back.   
  
And mmm-- he's pulling out again, and now that she knows what he's doing, she thrills to it, the slow sweet slide of flesh against flesh-- she puts her fist in her mouth to muffle her cry as he thrusts inside her again, and again, and again. He's going faster now, and she's fairly writhing under him, tiny whimpers escaping her mouth as she tries so very hard to be quiet.  
  
Ciel kisses her neck again, and another wave of heat spreads through her body. There's a strange pressure building in her now, and she doesn't know what she wants, but she needs more. Her legs bend, one of them wrapping around her fiancé's hips, egging him on with little nudges from the heel of her shoe. Oh, God, if Sebastian were to see them like this--  
  
And suddenly Ciel pulls out all the way and he's bent over the carpet, his own hand working his shaft feverishly. The sight of him undone like this sends a streak of heat straight between Lizzie's legs, and without thinking her hand drops to that nub of flesh, and the touch of her fingers is like a lightning bolt striking just the perfect spot in her-- _oh yes, like that_!  
  
Ciel groans and more of that thick white substance pours from him, spilling over the carpet, and Lizzie's rubbing herself furiously, on the edge of something she can't put a name to, but that seems desperately important, and Ciel's head falls backward as he inhales deeply, and he's so, so cute, and _oh_. _Oh_. Pleasure explodes in her, her body arching with the sublime completeness of it, and she's writhing on the carpet again, biting her lip hard to keep from gasping _Ciel, Ciel_!  
  
And just as suddenly as it came, it's over, and a deep calm rolls over Lizzie as her body comes to rest. She curls up on her side, and reaches for Ciel. He smiles at her, as if it were nothing at all, and Lizzie beams.   
  
As Ciel tucks himself back into his trousers and stands up, a thought occurs to her. "Ciel?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why did you pull out?"  
  
He sniffs. "I'm hardly going to risk getting you pregnant."  
  
Lizzie's stomach drops. All she knows about how babies are born is that the woman's place is to lie back and think of England. "Is that… is what we just did--"  
  
"Traditionally associated with child conception, yes. But I think we're safe."  
  
Lizzie pushes herself off the floor, reaching for a napkin on the table to wipe her hands clean. She wonders if it would have been different if they had waited until their wedding night. She would have been much more nervous, she thinks. Although at least she would probably have been wearing a cute nightgown. Her dress is all wrinkled now, and her hair is probably even more mussed than Ciel's.   
  
He's not smiling anymore, much to her disappointment. He's wiping his hands on a napkin as well, and eying the stained carpet critically. "Sebastian!"  
  
The door opens to reveal Ciel's impeccable butler. Lizzie's face heats. Was he there all along?  
  
"Young master."  
  
"Send someone in here later to clean that" he gestures to the white stuff on the carpet "up."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Without comment, he exits.   
  
Lizzie bites her lip nervously. "Ciel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
There's so many questions she could ask. But really, there's only one she wants the answer to. "Does the bishop move diagonally or in straight lines?"  
  



End file.
